


Champagne

by karlark



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: .. if uve read them, F/M, Songfic, i guess. idk, its basically what im doing with the hamilton songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/pseuds/karlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before you board that plane tomorrow... well, I owe you a bottle of cold champagne." She tugs the bottle out of the bag, smile stretching into a grin when she sees his reaction. </p><p>"No!" he gasps in disbelief, rushing forward and grasping the bottle carefully, handling it as gently as he would a baby. "Damn, Vanessa, the bottles all sweaty 'n' everything! You... you went and got this?" </p><p>"Yeah, actually. Pop the champagne, dude!"</p><p>--</p><p>or, where vanessa tries to get usnavi to stay. and also impulsively lets her feelings join the fray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> i only wrote this because i might use this song for an audition so... inspiration struck

Vanessa cradled the plastic bag in her arms, glancing down at is as she made her way down the sidewalk. She looked up as she neared her destination; the bodega was closed, of course. With Usnavi leaving by morning, he was just trying to get all the stuff out before he left. She spotted Sonny through the still-shattered glass. He looked tired— no, defeated. As she neared, his words became clearer. 

"... think Knight Rider would be anything without Kit? He'd be takin' a bus!" 

Vanessa smiles slightly, though it falls as she realizes what Sonny and Usnavi were probably discussing. She pulls the door to the bodega open, cocking a brow as they both turn to her. 

"Papa, you watch way too much TV," Usnavi says, sounding a little strained. He goes back to pretending to wipe the counter. "Can we talk 'bout this tomorrow?" 

"Fine. Bye! See ya!" She holds her fist out in a greeting and a goodbye. Sonny fist bumps her before saluting in her and Usnavi's general direction as he pushes the door open. The door is shutting behind him and he's walking past the shattered bodega window when he shouts. "This is the _end_ of an _era_!" 

Vanessa musters up a weak smile and an even weaker laugh. "He does have a point, y'know."

"How is it going, Vanessa?" Usnavi responds, which, okay. Right to the point. 

"Weeeell... I got you a present. I went pretty far just to get it. Downtown, actually. Are, you, uh." She falters and frowns at herself. "Are you doing anything tonight?" 

"Cleaning." Usnavi keeps cleaning that damn counter, not even sparing her a glance as she rustles the plastic bag. 

"Will you be done any time soon?" 

"There's no way..." 

"But we've got a date." And, just as she predicted. That got her a response. Usnavi's eyes widened and shot up to meet hers, and she offered him a goofy smile. 

"Okay," he responds, looking a bit more alert now. 

"Before you board that plane tomorrow... well, I owe you a bottle of cold champagne." She tugs the bottle out of the bag, smile stretching into a grin when she sees his reaction. 

"No!" he gasps in disbelief, rushing forward and grasping the bottle carefully, handling it as gently as he would a baby. "Damn, Vanessa, the bottles all sweaty 'n' everything! You... you went and got this?" 

"Yeah, actually. Pop the champagne, dude!"

"Well, I, uh, I don't know if we have coffee cups. Or even plastic cups..." he pauses to think about it, looking more and more sheepish. "I think Sonny has the cups."

"Tonight, let's drink from the bottle." She laughs at the shocked and overexcited look that gets her, before she thinks of something and her grin fades slightly. "Hey, Usnavi?" 

"Yeah?" he's wrestling with the bottle, and she shakes her head fondly. 

"Daniella told me what you did for me. Honestly... that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. How... how can I ever repay you?"

"How do you get this gold shit off?" 

She flings a hand over her mouth when she accidentally snorts. "Usnavi..."

"Yeah?"

"Before we both leave town... let's walk around the neighborhood. Just... you and I." She glances down at him, eyebrows furrowing when she sees him still wrestling with the champagne. "Usnavi, are you alright?"

He spares her a quick glance and a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just... trying to open this champagne. Well, y'see, the twisty thing is broken?" he holds it out to her to show her, and she almost snatches it, before he yanks it back out of her reach and continues fighting with it. 

"Let me see it," she exclaims, annoyed. 

"No, I got it! I'm gonna open this damn champagne!"

"Yo, Usnavi! Drop the champagne!" she bursts out with, reaching forward and tugging it out of his grip with little to no restraint from his end. She puts it on the counter before she turns back to face him, and she's startled by how haggard he looks. He runs a hand over his face, looking exhausted. 

"I'm sorry... it's really just been a long day."

"You should stay."

It's out of her mouth before she can even register it. She tries to find some regret in her for saying it, but she can't find any. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You could use that money... use that money to fix this place," she says, gesturing around the bodega that had clearly been ransacked. She ignores his mutter of ' _haha, very funny_ ' and continues. "It's not like Sonny's got any role models eager to step up to the plate!"

"Role models!" he repeats, incredulous. "Yo, what are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, Usnavi! I think your vacation can wait!" she says back, trying to keep from shouting. That really wouldn't help the situation. Except Usnavi's volume is raising too. 

"Vacation!" he parrots. "Vacation? In case you forgot, Vanessa, you're leaving too!"

"I'm literally just going down to West Fourth Street!" she shouts back. "You can take the A! You're leaving the country, and we're never going to see you again!"

"What're you trying to s—"

"You get everyone addicted to your coffee, and then, and then off you go!"

"Vanessa, I truly don't know why you're so mad at me!" He exclaims, and she stops, taking a moment to just stare at him, before heaving a self-deprecating laugh. 

"I really do wish I was mad." 

She makes to leave, but Usnavi, _damn him_ , steps to the left to intercept her. She turns and tries to leave again, but once again, he steps in front of her. She stomps her foot angrily, gaze shooting up to meet his. 

Seeing no other escape, ( _that's a lie, Vanessa, there are so many other places to go,_ a voice in her head spits) she plants her hands on Usnavi's shoulders and leans forward to kiss him. 

It lasts only a few seconds, but it's as breathtaking as she had always imagined. She pulls away and pauses for a few more moments, gazing into his eyes. 

"I guess I'm just too late," is what she settles on saying, arms falling limply to her side when she pulls them off of his shoulders. 

She gently pushes past him when he remains standing there, clearly dazed. She walks the few steps toward the door, pausing for a moment and sighing. And with that, Vanessa pushes the door open and left the salon.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like writing for in the heights
> 
> i literally write all of these between 2-7 am its 2:35 am


End file.
